Habia una vez
by nekomomiji
Summary: pasado, presente y futuro... con una nueva oportunidad y diferentes decisiones quiza los finales de todos hubieran sido diferentes... la historia puede ser diferente y quiza las vida nos de a todos una nueva oportunidad.
1. Una carta

**Bueno corregido y rescrito ... la historia la misma que de mi fic inconcluso se trata de Sirius (adoro a Sirius, (TToTT) por que lo matoo! Pasan los años y aun sigo inconforma) bueno una historia que va por el mismo camino con varios giros y vistas del pasado y seguramente un final muy diferente al que tuvo Harry Potter del cual tambien...dejo mucho para mi ...como dije quice hacer un fic donde mostrara que a veces la vida por todo el sufrimiento compensa tarde o temprano, y que da nuevas oportunidades para todos solo es cuestion de saberlas ás que soy fan de los fics que hablan sobre los merodeadores en su juvetntud jajaja asi que tambien hay mitad de eso :) (Es lo bueno de los Fics que puedes hacer las cosas a tu manera...muajajaja) fue cortito por que estoy probando aun que dejar que quitar que agregar etc... ya el proximo viiene a su tamaño normal **

**1 Capitulo ****" Una carta "**

La obscuridad por el ya conocido regreso del Voldemort ocupaba cada lugar del mundo magico, incluso muggle, insidentes lamentables, muertes, desapariciones, destruccion tanto para magos como para muggles hacian el transcurso de los días mas tensos y llenos de temor.

Era de noche ya en el Caldero Chorreante, un silencio completo inundaba el lugar, por la situacion que se presentaba pocos magos eran los que se atrevian a salir de sus hogares a tales horas, o incluso a convivir con otros magos deconocidos, el hecho de no saber quienes estaban de lado del que no debe ser nombrado hacia que una gran psicosis y paranoia entrara en la mente de ellos.

Aquella noche solo tres clientes daban un poco de vida aquel lugar, uno de ellos un hombre ya excedido en copas, sentado en uno de los bancos de la barra hablando con el encargado para ofrecerle sus servicios de seguros contra accidentes magicos, hablaba y hablaba sobre los beneficios que tenia en estos momentos el asegurar su patrimonio por una modica (segun el) cantidad mensual; por otro lado los otros dos clientes uno de ellos un hombre de semblante palido y desmejorado ; y la otra una mujer alta, con semblante rigido que ni bien llegaron al establecimiento buscaron la mesa más alejada, quizas para no ser molestados.

Profesora McGonagall que sucede? Cual es el motivo de vernos con tanta urgencia aqui? - pregunto el hombre.

Llego esto...- contesto, con una voz chillona, mientras sacaba un sobre de su bolso- tengo instrucciones precisas de entregarsela solamente a usted Profesor Lupin por eso insisti de que fuera en este lugar, ya que en la casa Wesley hay demasiada gente que puede prestar orejas a esta carta que solo me indicaron era para usted si llegaran a ocurrir las situaciones actuales - dijo con voz severa haciendo notar el poco agrado a las preguntas del hombre- Acaba de llegar esta mañana...bueno al parecer el ministerio no pudo hacer nada mas por esconderlo, por fin se han enterado... ya saben de – su rostro palidecio y su voz se fue cortando hasta volverse apenas imperceptibles sollosos- la muerte de Albus

Acaso es del consejo?-exclamo rapidamente

Claro que no... esta carta es de la señorita Celeno-respondio, mientras le entregaba la carta a Lupin

De Celeno ...-respondio despues de haber asimilado la respuesta de McGonagall-como es que... -abrio rapidamente el sobre y empezo a leer la carta

Recibi la terrible noticia de la muerte de Dumbledore, aun sigo sin poder asimilarlo, estoy devastada sobre todo por como han ocurrido las cosas, tengo tantas preguntas, tantas dudas; de algun modo me siento muy responsable de esto que ha ocurrido, Dumbledore habia pedido de mi colaboracion en la orden, más mis fantasmas de hace años y todo eso que se quedo guardado en mi no me permitio tomar la desicion correcta, quiza el que yo hubiera estado ahi hubiera evitado alguno de los horribles acontecimientos que sucedieron, mas el hubiera no existe y ya no puedo seguir lamentandome y dejar que todo siga igual, asi que eh hablado con el consejo y les eh explicado cada una de las cosas que Dumbledore me comunico, no les ha gustado nada el que Fudge haya ocultado tanta informacion poniendo en peligro a toda la comunidad magica y muggle, asi que en unos días el sera relevado de su cargo , aun se estan poniendo deacuerdo en quien sera el que remplazara a Fudge asi que tendremos que esperar, tal parece ser que mi trayectoria a sido tomada en cuenta asi que me enviaran con algun cargo especial al ministerio, llegare en tres días, espero les llegue con tiempo esta carta.

CB

Mc Gonagall se tapaba la boca, para calmar sus aun sollozos, mientras Lupin releía la carta una y otra vez

Bueno una buena noticia entre todas las malas esperemos esto mejore un poco el paisaje- dijo esbozando una debil sonrisa


	2. El rencor de la señora Weasley

**CAPITULO 2**

"**EL RENCOR DE LA SEÑORA WEASLEY"**

Una semana habia pasado desde que Lupin y Mc Gonagall se habian reunido en el caldero chorreante y no habian recibido más noticias ni del destino de Fudge ni de la remitente de aquella carta.

Aquel día Harry se levanto de golpe por el estruendoso sonido que se escuchaba desde la cocina del hogar de los Weasley, despues de un rato de luchar por conciliar el sueño nuevamente este se dio por vencido, se tallo los ojos y miro a su costado, ahi estaba Ron profundamente dormido, una sonrisa asomo en su rostro al ver que su amigo tenia el sueño tan pesado que ni todo ese escandalo lograba interrumpirlo, vaya que le envidiaba; estiro el brazo hasta la pequeña mesa que tenia al lado para alcanzar sus gafas y el reloj despertador para comprobar que hora era, que para su sorpresa y malestar habia descubierto que apenas si pasaban de las 5, era cierto que la señora Weasley era una mujer muy activa y desde muy temprano ella se despertaba para hacer las tareas del hogar, más por lo general desde que el habia llegado a la madriguera ella evitaba hacer o que hicieran escandalo para dejarlo descansar, decia que tanto agobió podia hacerlo enfermar que era bueno que el descansara todo lo que el quisiera para matener su cuerpo y su mente en buena condicion, que no se preocupara por nada más ; incluso los demás hijos Weasley se tomaron de eso para hacer que su madre les consediera el mismo privilegio que a Harry de un sueño más prolongado, y al final despues de la resistencia para aceptar la peticion de sus hijos y despues de los alegatos de los jovenes Weasley y un poco de ayuda de el señor Weasley no le quedo otra más que acceder.

Más aquel día todo era diferente, se escuchaban varias voces conocidas, aparte de los gritos de la señora Weasley llamando a su marido y al parecer tambien uno que otro regaño dirigido a Tons, a la que rapidamente abjudico aquel estruendo de las ollas que lo habia despertado.

Harry ya resignado a que no podria dormir por ese día más tiempo, salto de la cama y tomo la ropa que la señora Weasley habia lavado, planchado y acomodado cuidadosa y muy odenadamente en su baul, saco unos

pantalones de mezclilla desteñidos y se coloco una playera blanca que traia en el frente impreso el logotipo de la empresa donde trabaja su tio Vernon, iban a ser entregadas a todos los trabajadores por el aniversario de la empresa , más habian impreso otro nombre que no tenia nada que ver y habian sido desechadas y como su Tio Vernon se habia ofrecido para ser el encargado de mandarlas hacer, por lo que fue el culpable de ese penoso accidente para su jefe, siendo enviado con todo y sus playeras defectuosas a elaborar otro pedido, advertido que si volvia a cometer otro descuido asi de estupido, su salario seria reducido por que se le cobrarian los gastos de las playeras, asi que este habia llevado una caja completa de camisetas de todos los tamaños a la casa de Privet Drive la cual mando al sotano, pero más tarde la sacaria cuando ellos se sintieron amenzados ante la idea de que Harry tuviera un padrino profugo de la justicia por asesinato y considerado altamente peligroso, asi que para evitar que este se molestara por el hecho de que Harry cargara ropa demasiado grande para su cuerpo y desteñida, le dio todas las playeras de la caja que fueran de su talla, asi que Harry habia conseguido una dotación de playeras para todo un mes.

Al bajar a la cocina Harry descubrio que todos ya se encontraban levantados esa mañana, bueno todos exceptuando a Ronald Weasley al que habia dejado aun profundamente dormido en la habitación, descubrio a una muy molesta Molly Weasley la cual discutia con Lupin; aquel día Hermione, Giny,Tonks, los gemelos, el señor Weasley, Charlie, Bill e incluso Fleur; hacian de espectadores, nadie se percato de la llegada de Harry todos centraban su atencion a esa acalorada discusion, el camino hasta donde se encontraban Giny y Hermione para preguntarles cual era el motivo de la molestia entre la señora Weasley y Remus Lupin

que es lo que pasa? – pregunto el muchacho tras llegar al lado de las dos jovenes

no lo sabemos -respondio alzando los hombros Giny- ya tienen horas discuetindo, sus gritos nos han despertado a todos, mi madre solo grita que no, que no va a permitir esa clase de mala influencia y que esta segura que esa decision nos esta hechando la soga al cuello a todos, de ahi no ha dicho nada más

Ya basta Molly- grito de repente Lupin con gran molestia y una voz grave, sorprendiendo a todos ya que jamás lo habian visto perder la compostura de esa manera.

Nunca habia visto tan molesto al profesor Lupin- dijo con sorpresa Hermione – no entiendo que es lo que pasa

Harry volteo nuevamente la mirada a la discusión y presto toda la atencion posible para lograr entender que estaba sucediendo.

No estoy de acuerdo – contesto tambien levantando la voz- acaso lo que paso no cuenta?

No tienes la menor idea de lo que hablas Molly-reclamo el hombre- no sabes como sucedieron las cosas...ademas Dumbledore...

Dumbledore ya esta muerto- interrumpio- y bien se pudo equivocar, el siempre fue un hombre de buenos sentimientos que acostumbra confiar en gente que no debe, la prueba de lo que digo es Snape, vean lo ayudo tanto y miren como le termino pagando lo mato, acaso quieres que todos corramos peligro?

Pero no tiene que ver una cosa con otra , no seas necia! - espeto Remus- no puedes comparar oalgo asi, de donde sacas tantas tonterias, estas hablando por hablar Molly

Claro que puedo, por que todo va relacionado... no es verdad Arthur?- respondio la mujer volteando en busca del apoyo de su esposo.

Bueno...yo- respondio con nerviosismo el señor Weasley no muy convencio de intervenir en aquella discusion- yo creo que Dumbledore si fue un hombre bastante confiado más no estupido, yo confio aun en su buen criterio- concluyo

Que?- exclamo incredula ante la respuesta inesperada de su esposo- pues si asi lo vez adelante, hagan lo que quieran pero de una vez te digo que en esta casa no tendra un buen recibimiento, ni mucho menos permitire que permanesca aqui- grito con mucho más enojo Molly

No te preocupes por eso Molly- dijo Lupin que para mayor sorpresa de todos se dio media vuelta y salio aun molesto de la cocina sin decir nada más.

Preparense almorzamos en 10 minutos – exclamo Molly regresando su atencion en las ollas que hervian en la estufa- chicas por favor ayudenme con la mesa – agrego dirigiendose a Hermione, Giny y Fleur ; las cuales asintieron y rapidamente se pusieron a ayudar a Molly.

Por su parte Bill y Charlie fueron con su padre al jardín para hablar con el y levantarle el animo por el enojo de su madre; mientras que los gemelos y Harry junto con Tonks se quedaron parados en la entrada al comedor.

Tonks- exclamo con voz muy dulsificada Fred- tu nos vas a contar por que razón mamá y el profesor Lupin se encontraban discutiendo, verdad?

Si, tu debes de saberlo, no es asi...vamos dinos- secundo George

Yo no puedo decirles nada muchachos- respondio- no me corresponde- suspiro-además no quiero tambien resultar peliada con Molly o Remus, y hablando de el sera mejor que lo vaya a buscar- dijo mientras se marchaba hacia la puerta de salida – nos vemos luego chicos- se despidio con la mano y salio de la casa Weasley

Unos minutos despues vieron llegar a Ron con lo ojos hinchado de tanto dormir y aun bostezando, Harry le conto lo que habia sucedido, y el reprocho que nadie lo haya ido a despertar para que tambien presenciara aquella discusion, despues los tres se pusieron a elaborar teorias hacerca de lo que habia pasado.

El desayuno paso sin ninguna otra complicación, todos comieron en silencio con una que otra charla casual hacerca de quidditch y del clima, durante el resto del día no hubo más noticias de Remus ni de Tonks.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron tranquilos sin ningun otro contratiempo, más que el hecho de ver a una muy malhumorada Molly que iba de un lugar a otro de la casa, el tercer día un aire de incomodidad rodeaba la casa Molly habia hablado con los muchachos una noche anterior ordenandoles que ese día no queria que bajaran durante la reunion que se iba a realizar, apesar de los reclamos y preguntas fue la ultima palabra de Molly

Eh dicho que no!- exclamo cortante la señora Weasley – y no hay vuelta de hoja, de una vez les aviso que si descubro alguno de ustedes espiando van a tener serios problemas jovencitos- exclamo clavando su mirada en los gemeslos pelirrojos que se encontraban a su lado.

Pero si se trata de Voldemort tendriamos que estar enterados- dijo Harry- yo quiero saber que es lo que sucede, que es lo que va a pasar, el se sigue haciendo fuerte y yo estoy sin saber nada...con la duda , solo escuchando y viendo todas las personas que han muerto por su culpa, con todo respeto señora Weasley yo no voy a permitir que me vuelvan a ocultar lo que planea Voldemort, ni que manejen mis desiciones como si siguiera siendo un niño

Pues tu puedes tomar tus desiciones ya Harry, yo no lo puedo evitar por que por más que te quiera como un hijo, yo no soy tu madre, más en esta ocasion Harry esta reunion no se trata de los planes de la orden ni ... de... voldemort, esta es una platica de otro tema que a ti mi querido Harry no te incumbe, asi que por eso todos espero respeten lo que les pido. - termino y se marcho dejandolos a todos aun con más preguntas.

Si no se trataba de Voldemort entonces por que los integrantes de la orden habian sido sitados, por que tanto alboroto y por que su madre les habia prohibido incluso bajar?- estas y más preguntas dieron vuelta en la cabeza de todos ellos.

Aquel día en la mañana bajaron como siempre a tomar el desayuno y estuvieron unos momentos en el jardín más ni bien dio la 1 el timbre de la puerta de la madriguera empezo a sonar fue cuando Molly ordeno a todos ellos subir y quedarse ahi hasta que ella les indicara , que más tarde ella les llevaria bocadillos para que estuvieran tranquilos.

Como es que no es asunto de la orden y todos se encuentran aqui?- exclamo Ron con duda sentado en uno de los escalones- creen que mamá solo se lo haya dicho a Harry para que se quedara aqui?

No creo...pero no, nos daremos por vencidos, no es asi George?

Asi es Fred-contesto mientras estrechaba la mano de su hermano, en foma de acuerdo- nosotros sacaremos toda la información.

Esto es una tonteria...no creo que con mamá podamos escuchar nada- exclamo Giny mientras subia las escaleras- y estar aqui para que no nos vean es muy aburrido, ademas de que desde aqui no se ve ni se escucha nada.

Ammm...Creo que también hay que hacer lo mismo- sugirio Fred – mejor vayamos a la habitación George aun tenemos nuevos productos que probar antes de meterlos a la venta.

Acto seguido los dos hermanos marcharon rumbo a su habitación

Creo que Tienen razón chicos si no se trata de Voldemort no nos corresponde escuchar nada, asi que por que no vamos a jugar un poco de ajedrez magico

Harry y Ron se miraron no muy animados más al ver que solo quedaban ellos tres decidieron aceptar la sugerencia de su amiga

Por otro lado en la planta baja ya se encontraban reunidos casi todos los convocados, habian sido recibidos cordialmente por el señor Weasley, mientras que Molly mostrando una cara de pocos amigos desde un rincon de la sala, igual que Remus sentado en la esquina contraria sin dirigirse siquiera la mirada.

Ya solo faltaba la llegada de Kingsley Shacklebolt aquien le habia sido encomendada la mision de recoger a Celene para que no hubiera sospechas viendose como un asunto del ministerio de magia.

El ambiente no era el más placentero y más aun con el retraso que tenian ya de una hora, todos seguian tratando de sacar charlas acerca del magisterio o de las noticias que sacaban en los diarios más las contestaciones eran cortas y habia largos e incomodos silencios.

En uno de esos lapsos se escucho el timbre...por fin habian llegado, todos agradecian el que se terminara esa espera tan incomoda que habian tenido que aguantar, rapidamente Bill fue abrir la puerta donde de inmediato entro Kingsley Shacklebolt junto con otras dos personas más.

Harry se encontraba viendo con la mirada perdida ignorando el juego de ajedrez magico que llevaban sus amigos, su mente estaba llena de dudas que lo molestaban

¿acaso la Señora Weasley le habia dicho la verdad? -pensaba-O eran otra vez aquellas excusas para esconder la información y que el no hiciera nada al respecto, lo habian hecho tantas veces, desde que nacio por eso tuvo que soportar el vivir con los Dursley, puso a sus amigos en peligro, Sirius se murio, Albus se murio ...toda esa mierda en la que se metia inconsientemente era por esooo...por que decidian por el, lo seguian tratando como a un niño...la unica persona que lo habia tratado como igual y que habia comprendido sus sentimientos era Sirius y ahora se encontraba muerto...por que...habia ido estupidamente a salvarlo...y todo por no decirle las cosas- ante este ultimo pensamiento Harry sintio como una furia se apoderaba de el y de inmediato se paro y bajo corriendo las escaleras, justo en ese momento en el que Harry entraba a la sala donde estaban reunidos todos para empezar a dar su discurso, sono el timbre y vio como uno de los Weasley iba abrir la puerta, inmediatamente aparecieron tres personas un hombre ya conocido para el, alto y moreno que no era otro que Kingsley Shacklebolt y otras dos mujeres desconocidas, una de ellas la primera en entrar fue una mujer de baja estatura que a Harry le parecio una extraña copia de una de esas muñecas para niñas todas vestidas de color rosa electrico, con un largo cabello rubio, unos llamativos , enormes y azulados ojos saltones y un labial rosa intenso que hacia juego con su atuendo y hacia que su boca se mostrara enorme.

Seguida de esta entro la persona que habian estado esperando, la causante de que en ese momento Molly se encontrara temblando de rabia desde aquella esquina sin hacer más que lanzarle una mirada que mostraba un acumulado y enorme odio.

Harry la miro fijamente de algun modo aquella mujer completamente extraña para el, se le hacia de algun modo...familiar

Unos segundos volvio a reinar el silencio, más fue interrumpido brucamente por un sonriente Lupin que camino a donde se encontraban y las saludo efusivamente

Me alegra que por fin llegaran Giselle , Celene, vamos que tenemos mucho de...- más en ese momento fue interrumpido por Kingsley Shacklebolt quien ya se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de Harry

Acaso el señor Potter tambien fue invitado – pregunto el hombre

Harry que haces aqui- exclamo la señora Weasley -pense que habia quedado claro que eran asuntos que no eran de tu incumbencia

Joven Potter demuestre obediencia, de la cual dejeme hacer nota que carece bastante desde siempre , pero que un Griffindor debe mostrar tanto fuera como dentro del colegio- alego McGonagall – ahora si no fue invitado a esta conversación muestre su educación y retirese.

Potter?- exclamo la recien llegada prestandole por primera vez atencion a Harry- tu...tu eres...Harry?...claro que eres Harry , eres identico a James – dijo mientras se acercaba a el – eres Harry- y con un suspiro y para sorpresa del muchacho lo rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un calido y amoroso abrazo – sabes algo eh cumplido dos de las cosas que más habia deseado durante todo este tiempo, una de ellas era volverte a ver Harry y la segunda era volver a ver esos ojos que pertecieron a uno de mis más grandes amores en la vida.- exclamo mientras le quitaba las gafas del rostro y miraba con detenimiento aquellos intesos ojos color esmeralda.

Como te atreves si quiera a dirigirle la palabra a Harry maldita asesina- grito Molly la cual habia jalado a Harry detras suyo y se habia puesto de por medio entre ellos dos. Dejando a todos en shock principalmente a Harry

El rostro de la mujer se descompuso y se acerco a Molly de una manera tan amenazadora que Harry pudo jurar que tanto a Molly como a el les habian temblado las piernas, más la señora Weasley no se doblo y sigo mirandola con desprecio.

Sube con los demás Harry- exclamo la señora Weasley

Lo escondes de mi Molly- exclamo sarcasticamente la mujer

Deberias agradecer, te estoy haciendo un favor con esto, estoy evitando que sepa la clase de mujer que eres- respondio la señora Weasley

la clase de mujer que soy jaja - repitio con una carcajada- yo no necesito favores, ni mucho menos ocultar algo, asi que si el lo desea se puede quedar, si decide odiarme adelante, yo no puedo cambiar mi pasado, el tiene que saber quien es la mujer que es su madrina.

Harry se quedo atonito, que? Madrina?...ella era su madrina, como es que de la noche a la mañana el tenia una madrina, además tambien llamada asesina, quien era esa mujer que por momentos inspiraba miedo, pero a la vez se le hacia tan familiar.

Madrina?- exclamo Harry- acaso siempre sere el ultimo en enterarse de las cosas?

Tu no vas a venir ahora como si nada y decir que tienes derechos sobre el, cuando nunca en su vida te hiciste presente- reclamo Molly

Las palabras de Molly removieron algo en Harry, era verdad por que hasta ahora sabia que tenia una madrina, en el caso de Sirius comprendia su ausencia por lo que paso todos esos años en Azkaban pero ella, cual era la razón por la cual nunca la conocio

El semblante de la mujer se obscurecio más ante las palabras de Molly, una pequeña sonrisa forzada aparecio en su rostro

Basta ya Molly- recrimino de repente Lupin- tenemos cosas mas importantes que hablar como para que este discutiendo

Yo quiero saber por que razon se apenas de tu existencia- dijo Harry – no tengo idea ni de quien eres tu... apesar de que dices ser mi madrina, no se nada, ni tu nombre, ni de donde vienes, ni por que nunca supe de ti a lo largo de este tiempo.

Asi que quieres saber todo ...bien, pero tendras que esperar que termine de platicar con los miembros de la orden sobre lo relacionado al ministerio de magia, de ahi escucharas todo lo que necesites para dejar despejadas tus dudas.- exclamo mientras le señalaba con la mano la silla de la esquina donde habia estado hacia minutos Lupin.

Durante el transcurso siguiente empezaron a compartir informacion acerca de lo sucedido en el ministerio, ella les informo que Fudge recibio sentencia de cinco años en Azkaban por ocultar informacion y poner el peligro la seguridad tanto del mundo magico como la del mundo muggle, habia sido destituido de su cargo y en su lugar habian nombrado a el ex auror Rufus Scrimgeour , de ahi pasaron a la organizacion que estaban teniendo los morifagos y los probables puntos de ataque que tendrian. La charla duro al rededor de una hora despues de eso la gran mayoria se retiro quedando en la sala solamente los señores Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, la mujer rubia que habia dado por entendido se llamaba Giselle , los hermanos Weasley Bill y Charlie, y Fleur.

Y tambien Hermione y Ron que habian ido detras de Harry y habian permanecido ocultos durante la conversación hasta que Lupin los habia descubierto, de ahi se opusieron a marcharse y con ayuda de Harry lograron que accedieran, aun con la molestia de la señora Weasley.

Podemos hablar ahora- exclamo ansioso Harry, le molestaba tanto la incertidumbre

Creo que si- contesto ella – aun que bueno creo que no les gustara lo que van a oir, pero bueno como dije antes no pretendo ocultarlo- exclamo con tranquilidad- Me presento entonces por si no te han mencionado nada de mi, que por lo que veo estoy en lo correcto yo soy Celeno Black

Harry se quedo anonadado habia dicho Black, eso significaba que era familiar de Sirius- tu y Sirius...?-

Si eramos primos- exclamo con indiferencia-

Ahora Harry entendia la razón por que la apariencia de aquella mujer se le hacia tan familiar, contaba con las caracteristicas de los Black empezando por el porte arrogante marca distintiva de todos los Black que conocia, al igual que belleza que heredaban ya ellos, que aun que en Sirius y Bellatrix ya no era tan visible, debido a lo demacrados que estaban y por su estancia en azkaban, aun asi apesar de eso conservaban rasgos de aquella galanura que una vez mostraron, ella era una mujer delgada, de tez blanca y de cabello negro, cara afilada y una nariz puntiaguda, y con ojos grandes color gris al igual que Sirius, y que por momentos mostraba una mirada psicotica y atemorizante cuando se enojaba.

Si Harry yo conoci a tus padres- continuo hablando- sobre todo a tu madre la conoci aproximadamente a la edad de 6 años por casualidad del detino, recuerdas que te dije que tienes los ojos que le pertenecieron a uno de los más grandes amores de mi vida, eso es por que eso era tu madre para mi, no podria nombrarla amiga, ni tampoco hermana, por que ella era algo mucho más grande- explico ella- por eso de algun modo me eligio a mi como tu madrina, realmente no se que tanto lo haya analizado ni que tan buena eleccion haya hecho pero obviamente para mi fue un gusto, las circunstacias no permitieron que estuviera cerca de ti pero...

circunstacias ja- la interrumpio Molly- si piensas hablar dile la verdad- dile que eras una mortifaga que asesino a mucha gente y que te absolvieron por que abjudicaste todos tus actos a la maldicion Imperius, y todo lo que hiciste quedo impune...

Harry y sus amigos se quedaron impactados, como era posible que aquella mujer haya sido un mortiga, Harry no entendia como su madre habia sido tan amiga de una mortifaga habiendo sido ella una integrante leal a la orden.

Los ojos grises de la mujer brillaron y dirigio sus palabras a Molly- Supongo que todo ese odio que me tienes es por la muerte de tu primo Trulius Prewett, si es asi me lo meresco entonces

Ni siquiera menciones su nombre asesina, tu fuiste quien acabo con su vida-grito furiosa la señora Weasley

Asi es...yo fui quien lo asesino- contesto ella para sorpresa y malestar de todos, principalmente de Harry que no se esperaba oir eso de quien habia sido amiga de su madre, que era prima de Sirius...bueno de eso tal vez si ya que exceptuando a Andromeda, todas las demás Black era unas mujeres peligrosas y malvadas , pero no esperaba que su madrina fuera una asesina.

Por que hiciste algo asi?- pregunto Harry

Por salvar a mi hermana- respondio ella- ella habia empezaba de mortifaga, aquella ocasion Voldemort la habia mandado a matar al ministro muggle, mato a todos los aurores que lo estaban custodiando, excepto a uno que era Trulius Prewett el cual estaba muy por encima de mi hermana en poder, tuvieron una batalla más este con facilidad la desarmo y logro acorralarla, este para vengar la muerte de sus compañeros aurores empezo a atacarla, cuando estaba apunto de acabar con ella llegue yo y por más que le pedi que no la matara y solo la entregara para que fuera consignada en Azkaban Trulius no accedio, el molesto juro matarnos a las dos y asi empezo nuestra batalla, yo le pedi que se retirara más no escucho, el viendo que iba perdiendo corrio a donde se encontraba mi hermana inconsiente para darle el golpe final y cuando estaba a punto de darselo, no tuve más remedio que acabar con el.

Maldita- exclamo Molly- cambiaste la vida de ese hombre que peliaba pór los muggles por una basura como tu hermana que mato tanto adultos como a niños

Lo se...y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haber dejado que el la matara, pero ilusamente pense que ella podria recapacitar y que podria rescatarla de la garras de Voldemort, y por mi estupides esa maldita maniatica quedo suelta matando gente a diestra y siniestra tanto magos como muggles, no saben como me arrepiento de haberla salvado, y creeme pague mi estupides muy caro, ella es la culpable de que perdiera muchas cosas importantes en mi vida...presisamente por eso tambien eh regresado...para encontrar a mi hermana Leporis Black y acabar cobrandome con su vida todo lo que me debe esa maldita.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Bueno aqui termina esta capitulo espero les haya gustado...


End file.
